Dhampyr
by Yumiko Tsuji
Summary: Una misteriosa mujer aparece en la vida de Jack Spicer, y le revela que el es un vampiro hibrido, un Dhampyr, y ella decide ofrecerle ser su maestra, esto despertara el interes a Chase Young. ¡Chack!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creadora Christy Hui, el único personaje que me pertenece es Kasumi.**

Advertencias: Este fanfic contendrá YAOI, hombrexhombre, si no te gusta, cierra la página. Posible OOC.  
**  
**_** Dympyr  
Capitulo uno:  
Proposición.**_

En una zona desierta de Inglaterra, los monjes Xioalin, Jack Spicer y la bruja Wuya se encontraban en la búsqueda de un nuevo Shen-Gong-Wu, un collar que hacia atractivo a quien lo llevara puesto. Lo localizaron en el tronco de un árbol muerto, e inicio un duelo entre Spicer, la bruja Heylin y el Dragón de Fuego.

-¡Jack Spicer y Wuya, los reto a un Duelo Triple!-inicio la japonesa- El duelo será armar un rompecabezas, apuesto mi Rubí de Ramsés, El Tercer Brazo de Wuya, y el ojo de Dashi de Jack.

- Aceptamos-respondieron al unisonó los del lado Heylin.

La zona cambio drásticamente, en un lado se encontraban tres bases de piedra, con piezas de gran tamaño que serbia de rompecabezas, del otro, había unas pequeñas tribunas donde se encontraban los demás Dragones Xioalin y Dojo.

-¡Gong Yi Tampai!-dio inicio el duelo.

Jack, con la ayuda del ojo de Dashi, acomodaba las piezas en su lugar, al mismo tiempo que atacaba a Wuya y Kimiko, la cual utilizaba su Wu para mover las piezas y mover la de sus contrincantes, por último, Wuya atacaba con magia en cada oportunidad que tenia y con su tercer brazo movía las piezas.  
Luego de unos tensos minutos, aproximadamente diez, Jack Spicer logro terminar primero su rompecabezas, el cual era la imagen de un árbol. El, auto-nombrado, Genio del Mal tomo sus premios y se fue volando con su heli-back (*), mientras se burlaba de los Dragones y la bruja.

Desde un árbol algo lejano, se encontraba una silueta sentada en una de las ramas observando el duelo y soltó una pequeña risilla al momento que decía –_Lo encontré_- en un susurro.

~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Unos días después…**_

En la entrada de la ciudadela de Chase Young, el Príncipe Heylin, una mujer de aparente veinte años, cabello largo y negro, con ojos miel vistiendo un kimono negro con adornos verde. Logro entrar sin impedimentos, los felinos sirvientes no se interpusieron en su camino, como si no fuera una amenaza, un poco llego al salón del trono donde se encontraba Chase.

-Tiempo sin verte-dijo con una sonrisa ladeada Young.

A lo que la invitada solo sonrió –Yo también te extrañe- lo acompaño una risilla.

-¿A qué debo el _honor _de tu visita, Kasumi?-pregunto el exasperado guerrero.

Con aire de ofendida dijo:-Oh… ¿Una no puede venir a ver a un viejo amigo?-al mirar la cara de su _amigo_ rio –Vamos, estaba terminando mi viaje de cada década, termine en cerca y pensé "Hey ¿Por qué no voy y le pongo color a la vida de Chase?"

-Nunca cambias-fue la respuesta de Chase.

-Por cierto, de camino aquí, hace un par de días, tuve la suerte de ver un Duelo Xiaolin, uno de los participantes me llamo la atención...-coloco una mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba-Creo que alcance a oír un "¡Nadie puede contra El Niño Genio del Mal, Jack Spicer!"-soltó otra risilla.

Molesto por las seguidas, y agudas, risas de su Kasumi, aun así preguntó -¿Qué te llamo tu atención? Es un completo inútil.

-Oh, _mi querido_ Chase ¿Conoces al tal Jack?-pregunto mientras recibía una mirada asesina.

-Si, no es que me agrade conocerlo-dijo mientras se acomodaba en su trono.

-Hn…no lo creo-aseguro más seria-Bueno, iré a visitarlo, tal vez sea divertido conocerlo-de un momento a otro, el lugar que ocupaba la mujer quedo cubierto por una espesa niebla para luego desaparecer.

-Que molestia-recalco Young, y se dirigió a sus aposentos, no había nada más que hacer ese día.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Spicer, el heredero se encontraba en su laboratorio guardando su recién obtenido botín en su caja fuerte, había ganado dos duelos Xiaolin en menos de una semana. Luego fue a tomar una ducha, tenia residuos de polvo en toda su ropa. Justo cuando entro en el baño, una mujer apareció a la mitad de su laboratorio, acompañada de una espesa niebla.

-Hn…-su mirada viajó alrededor del lugar donde se encontraba, el cual estaba en total desorden, partes de Jackbots por todos lados, aceite, tuercas y restos de comida-Alguien debería enseñarle lo que es el orden, bueno…esa seré yo-sonrió y se sentó en la mesa de trabajo de Jack a esperar al que el dicho joven saliera del baño.

Luego de quince minutos, el albino salía del baño con solo un pantalón para dormir puestos, se dirigía a las escaleras para comer algo cuando una voz lo asusto.

-Oh, Jackie ¿No saludas, pequeño?-el menor salto por el susto y acabo en el suelo, al momento que una carcajada resonó en la habitación.

-¿Q-Quién eres?-tartamudeo la pregunta mientras se levantaba lentamente.

-Ah, claro…soy Kasumi, un gusto conocerte Jack Spicer-sonrió alegremente al joven.

Asustado por su _invitada_ Jack retrocedió hasta dar con una pared-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo algo más seguro al ver que la mujer miraba curiosamente la habitación sin amenazarlo.

-Veras…hace unos días, vi un Duelo Xiaolin donde participaste-ahora Jack _si_ tenía miedo, la mujer lo miraba fijamente con un semblante serio.

-¿A-acaso quieres el Wu que obtuve?-el tartamudeo regreso.

-¿Eh? ¿Para que quiero ese Shen-Gong-Wu inservible?-murmuro confundida.

-¿Entonces?-insistió, quería saber que quería esa mujer con él.

- Es simple, Jack-kun-se acerco más a él, logrando que se pusiera más nervioso -quiero que vengas a entrenar como mi aprendiz.  
Esto dejo perplejo al albino, ¿Por qué alguien lo tomaría como aprendiz?-No juegues con migo, ¿Qué quieres en realidad?-insistió más, tenía el ceño fruncido levemente.

-Jackie, no miento…-en una fracción de segundo se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Jack, sus ojos ahora eran rojos como los del pelirrojo-Tu tienes sangre de Vampiro, por lo tanto, eres un Dhampyr-sus ojos volvieron a ser miel y sonrió, se alejo y se fue a sentar de nuevo.  
-P-pe-pero, ¿Cómo puede ser posible?-pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-No lo sé, la sangre es caprichosa, hace lo que quiere, pero-lo miro fijamente-yo sé identificar un Dhampyr y tu lo eres, tu piel, cabello e iris te delatan.

Jack se sentó en el suelo lentamente, estaba pensando con detenimiento. _Él… ¿un mitad vampiro?_ No podía lo, aun le quedaban dudas y decidió intentar aclararlas-Pero, no tengo gran habilidad física ni nada parecido-su voz estaba temblando por la sorpresa, más no se sentía asustado.

-Tu sangre está muy diluida, pero aun así con un poco de entrenamiento y la _dieta _adecuada podrías ser un peleador aceptable.

Cuando escucho la palabra _dieta_ Jack abrió mucho los ojos-Dices…que…¿tendré que beber sangre?-dijo temeroso, no se creía capaz de tal cosa.

-Claro, pero como tiene sangre humana, no tendrás que beber tanta, un litros por mes y con la comida _humana_ adecuada, no habrá problema-miro los ojos asustados de su futuro aprendiz-…no mataras a nadie, si eso te preocupa, con dos personas, que bebas un poco de sangre y ya, sería como si donaran sangre.

Debía admitir que eso le tranquilizo un poco-…si…si acepto ir a entrenar contigo, ¿Qué pasaría?-pregunto tímido. ¿A dónde irían? ¿Tendría que irse muy lejos? ¿Qué tendría que hacer? Esas eran unas de las preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza del oji-rojo.

-No mucho, te enseñaría a _alimentarte_, como utilizar las habilidades que desarrollaras…¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce, trece?-pregunto interesada.

-Catorce-murmuro cohibido ¿parece tan _aniñado_? 

-Ah…la madurez de un Dhampyr es a los quince, tal vez esa edad veras que _sí_ eres un vampiro-además, sin una guía adecuada cuando _despiertes_ podrías atacar a todos sin razón, con una sed de sangre grande. Me agradas…enserio… 

Se sonrojo-Gracias-murmuro y vio la sonrisa de Kasumi, intentando cambiar un poco de tema, mostro otra de sus dudas-¿Qué podre hacer?-pregunto más confiado, la mujer tenía un aura de calma.

-Hn…pues…lo normal, fuerza, agudeza mental , longevidad y velocidad mayores, transformarte…-de un momento a otro, en la mesa donde estaba sentada había un gato negro con los mismos ojos color miel, para luego volver a su forma normal-Ah ¡Y claro! La _voz_-dijo alegre.

-¿Huh?-entendía lo anterior…pero…¿La voz?-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto interesado.

-Nuestra palabra es absoluta, si decimos algo, los humanos lo obedecerán, quieran o no…pero-miro la cara de Jack, como un niño ilusionado-Seria raro que lo lograras, y si fuera así te llevaría años y solo funcionaria con niños o personas de mente débil.

De un momento a otro la ilusión de _controlar_ a una persona le impresiono mucho, pero al comentario de su _maestra_-Ah, fue lo que más me llamo la atención-murmuro en un tono muy bajo.

-No importa, con eso no se debe jugar Jack-se volvió seria de nuevo, tenía muchos cambios de humor-Te enseñare no solo defensa y controlarlos, además de responsabilidad. Eres un Dhampyr, no deberás abusar de eso.

Jack pensó durante unos minutos todo lo que le había dicho la vampiresa, reflexionando…ella le ofrecía conocerse más a sí mismo, darle su ayuda en un futuro problema…casi… como…una madre…-Bien-Jack sonrió sinceramente-Acepto ser tu aprendiz.

-Bien…¡mañana mismo iremos a visitar una de mis casas!-grito alegremente, empezaba a creer que era bipolar…

_

Notas: Primero que nada… Les agradezco enormemente que lean eso. Lo sé, lo sé…esta corto, pero se me vino a la cabeza de un momento a otro y empecé a escribirlo…XD pero notaran que se me fue la inspiración en cierto punto. (*) Ah…bueno, no estoy muy seguro el nombre exacto de su mochilita ._. le puse así. Kasumi será como una madre para Jack…ósea…sus padres, en mi opinión, le tienen algo abandonado. Para Chase, será un dolor de cabeza…digo, una migraña. Coff, espero que les guste, el capitulo siguiente será sobre el nuevo _hogar _ de Jack y como ira su vida. ^^ Eso es todo. ¡Comenten, por favor! 


	2. Chapter 2

Se encontraba enfrente a una a una _casa_, como la llamaba su maestra, en realidad era como una mansión era de dos pisos y poseía un gran jardín con un estanque. En una zona podía ver rosales de todas las variedades de colores, se quedo embobado por lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Escucho una leve risilla me saco de mis pensamientos-¿Te gusta?-había un tono de orgullo en su voz.

-Si…-le respondí mientras le seguía al interior, al entrar pudo ver que tenía un estilo decorativo oriental, pero carecía de un genkan (*).

-He habitado esta casa por más de cien años-comento con un aire melancólico mientras caminábamos por los pasillos con paredes con cuadros de paisajes de las estaciones del año.

Parpadeo muchas veces, ¿Más de cien años? ¿Ósea que ella tenía más de cien años?-¿Puedo…puedo preguntar cuántos años tienes?-aparto la mirada, tal vez no debería preguntar eso…

Una sonrisa quito el semblante triste a su cara-Claro que puedes…siempre y cuando no te asuste-sonrió aun más-Tengo novecientos setenta y…-dudando me pregunto- ¿Qué año es?

-Dos mil diez…-le respondí lentamente. ¡Tenía casi mil años! Ella solo miro divertida mi rostro, de seguro tenía escrito en la cara "¿¡TANTOS!"

-Bien, novecientos setenta y ocho-se detuvo en frente de una puerta-Bien Jack, esta será tu habitación-anunció mientras abría la puerta.

Entre y analice el interior, las paredes de un color beige, una ventana que daba al jardín, junto a esta una cama con mantas azul marino con detalles blancos, a un lado una mesita de noche con una lámpara, en frente de la cama había un armario de considerable tamaño de madera negra, a un lado una puerta que, suponía, debía dirigir a un baño.

-Vaya, me agrada mucho, gracias-le agradecí, en serio le agradaba esa habitación, era un tanto acogedora.

-Ayer fueron traídas tus cosas, deben de estar ya acomodadas, en cuanto a tus robots, tengo un cuarto preparado también, se encuentra en el final del pasillo-explicaba recargada en el marco de la puerta-Por ahora puedes recorrer el lugar, pero lo único que encontraras serán más habitaciones, entre ellas la mía, un habitación para entrenamiento, y una armería además de lo básico.

-¿Hay alguien más aparte de nosotros?-pregunte ¿toda esa casa para solo una persona? Mi pregunta pareció enojarle porque su cara hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Debería, pero no, por ahora solo estamos nosotros. Bueno, estás en tu casa, estaré en mi habitación, está en el segundo piso, la última puerta-y se retiró.

Tal vez no debí mencionar eso…bueno, mejor veo la habitación. Fui al armario y lo abrí, encontrado mi ropa, más un traje parecido a los monjes Xiaolin, pero en negro y blanco, lo cerré y fui a _investigar_ el baño, al abrir la puerta me sorprendí, era muy espacioso tenía las paredes pintadas de celeste, había una tina como una regadera, una estantería con diferentes productos de higiene, un tapete alado de la regadera. Regrese a la habitación mi vista se dirigió a la ventana y observe el jardín, no me apetecía ver ni el cuarto de entrenamiento ni la armería. Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la salida.

Luego de caminar por unos minutos, viendo más de cerca los cuadros que había en el pasillo, todos trasmitiendo calma y haciendo un poco más acogedora la gran casa. Antes llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió, y entro un hombre que aparentaba unos veinticinco años, con el cabello castaño claro, hasta los hombros, ojos azules y con una vestimenta casual. Sus ojos se centraron en los míos, él sonrió y se me acerco, demasiado.

-Eh… ¿H-hola?-murmure alejándome un poco.

Parpadee y lo encontré a escasos centímetros de mi cara con sus ojos de color sangre-Hola, pequeño-respondió con una voz lujuriosa.

No me podía mover, mis músculos no reaccionaban, se acerca poco a poco a mi cuello cuando el soltó un gemido de dolor, para caer hacia atrás.

-¿No pierdes oportunidad, verdad?-escuche la voz de Kasumi detrás de mí manteniendo fija la mirada en el hombre, el cual se levantaba sobándose la frente.

-¿Por qué eres siempre tan agresiva?-su voz cambio, era como la de un niño regañado.

Reaccione y me aleje lo más posible de aquel sujeto.

-Lo lamento Jack, no esperaba que _este _se dignara a parecer-dijo con un tono de irritación muy marcado.

-¿Lo conoces?- le pregunte curioso, aparte de algo irritada no parecía que tenía más molestia hacia esa persona…no….ese vampiro.

-Es mi madre-me respondió él, para luego volver a caer. Ahora pude ver que lo causo, Kasumi tenía unas…canicas, al parecer, que le lanzaba en el centro de la frente.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así?-estaba _muy_ molesta, se podía sentir hasta un aura asesina a su alrededor.

-No, es muy divertido ver la expresión de tu adorable cara, Kasumi-tenía una gran sonrisa.

La aludida solo se sonrojo, pero sigo viéndolo con intenciones de matarlo-Tsk, Haz lo que quieras-se dio media vuelta y se fue caminado.

-Vaya, ya no soporta nada-se dijo a sí mismo para luego suspirar-¿Te llamas Jack, cierto?-me pregunto con un tono calmado.

-Sí, Jack Spicer…-aun sentía desconfianza de él pero ya no sentía una amenaza.

-Bueno, lamento la escena anterior-sonrió en modo de disculpa-solo era para molestarla, no le gusta que sea así con sus invitados, soy Elio Cacciatore, un placer conocerte-y me tendió la mano la cual acepte dudando un poco.

-Igualmente-

-Bueno…-exclamó pensativo-¿Quieres comer algo?

Me encontraba sentado en una mesa circular la cocina, observando como aquel hombre picaba una cebolla y ponía una cacerola grande con agua en la estufa.

-Espero que te guste la carbonara al curry-

-Eh, no le he probado-le respondí, raramente comía comida muy elaborada.

-Bueno, la probaras y me dirás que tal-continuo cocinando mientras yo me dedicaba a poner la mesa para tres personas-Estoy seguro que ella vendrá, adora mi comida.

Luego de veinte minutos se encontraba sirviendo el platillo, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella entro Kasumi.

-¿Carbonara?-miró a Elio.

-Se que la adoras-aseguro mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa.

-Bueno, nunca negare que eres excelente en la cocina-elogió para empezar a comer la pasta.

La cena trascurrió normal, al parecer el enojo de su maestra se había ido, empezó a hablar con Elio, con un poco de conversación de su parte, luego todos nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, tome un baño para luego dormir…

Un sonido muy fuerte de… ¿una trompeta? Me despertó bruscamente, logrando que callera de mi cama, masajeando la parte adolorida me levante para ver un reloj digital a lado de la cama que marcaban las 6:01 a.m. con números rojos.

-¡Buenos días Jack!-entro su maestra, vestida con un pantalón holgado negro, así como una blusa delgada del mismo color, descalza.

-Buenos-murmuro en contestación mientras soltaba un gran bostezo-¿Qué pasa?

-Hoy practicaremos T'ai-chi-ch'üan-al ver mi cara, de seguro con una expresión de total ignorancia continuó- Tai Chi.

-Ah-fue lo único que respondí.

-Bueno, alístate, ponte el traje que está en tu armario y nos vemos en diez minutos en el cuarto de entrenamiento…subiendo las escaleras, primera puerta a la derecha, me voy-dicho y hecho se fue.

Tome la _bata_ al menos eso era para mí la ropa esa, me fui a tomarme una ducha rápida, al salir estaba secando mi cabello con una toalla, se paso un cepillo por su alborotado cabello, no tenía ganas de algo más, así que tiro la toalla, junto con el cepillo, a la cama y se fue.

* * *

_**Notas:**_

Genkan.- Si estoy bien informada, es el escaloncito que está en la entrada para quitarse los zapatos.

Ugh, ¿Por qué todos mis OC hombres están locos? ¿Sera un reflejo de su creadora? Quizás. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ok…le corte en lo mejor, pero aun sigo investigando los estilos de pelea, el Tai Chi es bien "calmadito" y, según yo, fluido. Tal vez un poco de esgrima para Jackie, el Karate tan común y es para defensa personal, sin fuerza bruta, lo cual no tiene Jackie…por ahora. ¡JA! XD esta a mi me molesto al escribir "Madre", como que la hace sentir vieja a uno. Etto … ._. no se tal vez ya para el próximo sea más entrenamiento, un poco de sufrimiento por parte de Jack, mostrar sus nuevas capacidades en un duelo xiaolin…encelar a Chase. Coff…eso es todo, por ahora.  
PD: AAAAH! ¡ME SALEN MUY CORTOS LOS CAPITULOS!


End file.
